Divided We Fall
by jakusthegamer
Summary: A collaborative story between me and Zekiev Clayton-Zolnerowich. Make sure to check out his side as well as mine.


**This is only the first chapter of this story, but I know every Destiny fan will love it. If you don't already know, this story is directly tied into another story by my friend and colleague, Zekiev Clayton-Zolnerowich. His story is called United We Stand. Enough rambling, I hope you enjoy.**

"Las Vegas, in its history it was a city of greed and luck, now it is just a ruined mess with the shambling bodies of the Hive beneath it. Whatever happened to the ancients must have been some kind of ridiculous sinning festivity, followed by the death of many." spoke a gruff electronic voice. It sounded sad, but calm at the same time, as though it were accepting its fate. "I guess we'll both be making our graves here…" It then sounded as though its voice were cracking up from the sadness it spoke of.

I opened my eyes to see a ghost at my feet, not the kind that tries to scare people, but the kind that guides people to their destinies. This ghost seemed different to the ones I had seen before; it wasn't white, but instead pitch black like the night sky above me. I stood up, my head aching from some pain that I couldn't remember; as I did, I saw what the ghost was talking about. Before me was a large city, destroyed by the hands of time, every inch painted brown by sand and rust. There were a few buildings in front of me, each one a unique structure from all the others. To my right was a building like a golden pyramid, rusted and falling apart. To my left stood a great tower filled to the top with desert sand. In front of me stood an ancient statue of a beautiful woman; it seemed as though it may have been a fountain, but water would never flow here again. Behind the statue was a mangled structure, possibly thought of as art at one point in time, but now it just collects dust.

"Where am I ghost?" I asked; although I already knew the answer, I wanted to see if the ghost was truly responsive. If it were responsive, I knew I would be able to find a way to civilization, and inevitably find the answers I needed.

It then responded to me with sparks shooting from the center of its being, "You're at the sight of a crash landing Exo, somewhere in the middle of Las Vegas, Nevada. That much I know; but how we got here is beyond my comprehension programming." The ghost then tried to fly upwards, only to fail its task and fall back to my feet.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I believe that I have lost all flight functionality. If you could get me to a flight deck access terminal, I'm sure I could find a way to get to the tower for repairs." It said, trying its best to explain the situation.

"Where might we find one of those?" I asked.

"Allow me to check my database for any information on technology in the nearby buildings…" it said. It then began to glow red as it spun on its axis. "All data leads to one location… Beneath us."

"Sounds dangerous… How do we get there?"

"There is an access terminal in the building to the right. I'm sure it will give us some way into the tunnels below us." It responded. "My sensors say there is only one life form in the building, so we should be alright."

After hearing what I needed to do, I stood up. As I did, I felt a strange power begin to flow through my body; it felt as though I had the power to leap tall buildings, and even destroy them. I raised my hand to make a fist and loudly exclaimed "Right!" which was a really dumb idea because it made the nearby Hive in one of the closer buildings to the left of me aware of my current location. "Genius idea me…" I said as a group of Thrall started running towards me. They were quick, but I had time as they were a far enough distance away.

"Pick me up and run!" yelled the tiny black ghost at my feet. I heard what it yelled and did what it asked; I grabbed the dark colored ghost and ran to the rusted pyramid to my right. I could hear the steps of the Thrall as I moved ever closer to my destination. They sounded like undead monsters coming to eat me.

"Wait a minute." I said as I stopped dead sprint.

"Why are you stopping? We have to keep moving if we want to leave!" screamed the electronic voice of the ghost.

I then turned to the Thrall running to me and moved my right hand behind me, making a great fist. "Five Thrall eh? No problem!" I shouted as I slammed my fist into the front running Thrall, causing it to disintegrate before my eyes. This gave the other four Thralls an idea of what they were dealing with; a madman. The others then ran from me, only thinking of self preservation as they stumbled over each other. "That's right, you'd better run!" I shouted to the cowardly Thralls.

Once again, my brain made a bad decision to make my mouth open. Why? Because, the Thralls became aware of my stupidity and turned around, this time they weren't going to give up. "Good going dummy." Spoke the ghost in my left hand. "I suggest running again."

"Right..." I said as I began to run to the rusted pyramid. As I made my way through the doorway, I noticed a panel near the frame of the door. I quickly made my way to it. I then put my left hand out to show the ghost to the panel. "Mind making friends?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fine, but no more play dates!" it sarcastically said as it shot a beam of light into the panel. "Let's see here… Looks like it runs on a code system; let me see if I can find out what that code is." It paused for a moment, and then it began again. "The code is 1996. Quickly, put the code in."

"Right." I said as I began to put in the code panel. Suddenly, the door closed, sealing the Thrall on the other side of a window of unbreakable glass. "Haha suckas!" I mocked, "Looks like I win!"

"Umm, buddy?" Questioned the ghost in a worried tone, "Mind turning around?"

Hearing the ghost's worried voice, I turned around. What I saw caused me to stop smiling. What I saw was a Hive Wizard eyeing me down. It was not flying above me like most Wizards, it was instead sitting upon a throne skulls. It seemed to be checking whether or not I was a threat to his wellbeing. It then grunted, and rose from its seat. I then noticed that it had a collar around its neck; it was metallic grey with many flashing lights. It then spoke, "Why do you intrude upon my home?"

"It can talk?" questioned the ghost in my hand. "But, that's impossible, right?"

"Not entirely." answered the Wizard, "There are many things in this universe that are hard to explain. The thing around my neck is probably the easiest.; my people's origin would be a much harder thing to answer." It said as it flew towards me. "This collar was created by the ancient people of this solar system to help communicate with non-speaking beings. I merely took it from the skeleton of a long dead man." The Wizard then began to touch my right arm.

"What are you doing that for?" I asked as his corpse like hand caused my circuits to crawl.

"You are beginning to feel the power of the light within you. I am merely seeing what you will become." It answered.

"What I'll become?" I questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Many who use the light as a tool, have specific powers. They call them classes, and from what I can tell of your power, you are to become a Warlock; more specifically, a Sunsinger." It answered. "I'm very sorry, I usually introduce myself to guardians, but seeing one with whom knows nothing of its potential, it has slipped my mind. My name is Mercy. I am the guardian of this place, named for my actions towards the weak who seek my knowledge."

"Nice to meet you Mercy." Began the ghost in my hand, "My name is JA-27K3, but you can call me Jester."

"I don't know my name…" I said. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew garbage into my face. One of these was a wrapper to some kind of ancient food. It read 'Jakus Corporation Candy' on it. "I guess I'll go by Jakus."


End file.
